


XXX-Men: Days of Future Ass

by Gerec



Series: XXX-Men Verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast and Wolverine must find a way to kill some time on the plane. They do. With Sex.</p><p>Professor X and Magneto need to get past all that pain and anger and learn to work together again for the good of all mutants. They do (with a bit of help from the Wolverine). Also with Sex.</p><p>All the crack and porn you never knew you always(never) wanted! Starring Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Logan (James Howlett) and Hank McCoy. A.k.a. the stars of XXX-Men: Days of Future Ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX-Men: Days of Future Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> Edited and slightly longer than the tumblr version, here are the cracky OT4 shenanigans requested by my favorite Corgi lover. 
> 
> If anybody actually likes this terrible excuse for fic, do let me know as I might have some ideas on turning it into a series...

Beast sets the plane on autopilot and leans back into the leather seat, stretching long brawny arms behind his head. “How do you think it’s going back there with the Professor and Magneto?” 

“Not sure, bub,” the Wolverine replies with a shrug of his rather muscular shoulder. “I don’t hear yelling or anything breaking so I assume they’re working things out.”

“Let’s hope so,” Beast answers, shaking his head. “Those two really need to find a way to work all that anger out of their systems.”

Wolverine snorts but chooses not to point out the obvious solution, asking instead, “How long before we get there?”

“We’ve got another hour,” the other man says. “Not much to do but wait.”

A grin crosses the Wolverine’s face as he unbuckles his jeans and slips a hand around his semi-hard erection. “I got an idea how to pass the time.”

Beast reaches into the duffel bag beside him and pulls out a bulk sized bottle of lube, returning Wolverine’s smile with one of his own. “Looks like you and I were thinking the same thing.”

 

15 MIN LATER (INCLUDE 2 MIN OF THE PLANE DIVING OUT OF CONTROL) 

The Wolverine heads into the main cabin to check on the two former best friends - now enemies - to find Professor X and Magneto busy working out their differences. Magneto is on his knees with arms braced on one of the seats, his pants around his ankles and gloriously naked from the waist down. The Professor is fully dressed and looming behind him, sliding a giant metal dildo in and out of Magneto’s magnificent ass, slapping it hard enough to leave a rather noticeable hand print on the pale skin.

“AM I FIGHTING HARD ENOUGH _NOW_?” the Professor shouts, pumping the dildo in and out roughly as Magneto pants and moans. “DO YOU STILL WANT A SECOND CHANCE TO BE MY BITCH?”

Wolverine can’t hold back a ragged groan at the sight of the two incredibly hot men, Magneto’s slender hips gyrating in time with each of the Professor’s hard thrusts. Hearing the sound the Professor turns and smiles at him, eyes hard and calculating. “Come join us,” he says, slamming the dildo in harder before leaning down and dragging his tongue around the rim of Magneto’s hole, stretched wide and wet around the metal. “If you want my help with the _futcha_ , you’re going to have to try harder to convince me.”

The Prof. yanks Magneto up off the seat, driving the dildo hard against his sensitive spot, a desperate whine falling from his lips. Wolverine sits in the vacated seat and watches with breathless anticipation as the Professor devours Magneto’s mouth in a passionate kiss before shoving him forward into the Wolverine’s lap. The Professor slaps a bare ass cheek again, drawing another pained moan from Magneto as the Wolverine looks on, enraptured by the combined sights and smells of all that pent-up anger and lust being let loose.

“Take his jeans off,” the Professor orders and Magneto obeys without a word, yanking the Wolverine’s jeans down his thighs, hands immediately wrapping around his rock hard prick. “Now suck his delicious looking cock while I fuck you like a good boy.”

The feel of Magneto’s lips sliding around his cock is divine, as is the sight of the Professor guiding his swollen dick in alongside the metal dildo. Happy to let the Professor dictate the pace, the Wolverine sits back and watches as Magneto licks and sucks him ruthlessly, the vibrations from his moans sending shivers up his cock with every harsh slam against the other man’s prostate.

“Come on me,” Magneto pants and that’s enough to push the Wolverine over the edge, groaning as he shoots white hot streaks all over the man’s face. The Professor laughs, the sound a little reckless and ruined as he continues to slam in and out of Magneto, filthy curses and endearments falling from his lips before finally coming with a long, low groan, spurting his own load inside that skinny tight ass. The Prof. finishes Magneto off with a growl, shoving his face into the Wolverine’s crotch and fucking him with the dildo until he too comes in hot spurts all over the Wolverine’s lap.

\--

“Cut!”

Logan groans, grabbing the towel he’s handed and wiping the come off his thighs with a grimace. “God I hate this part.”

“Which part?” Charles asks, taking the condom off his prick and throwing it in the trash can one of the crew sets down beside him. “Letting Erik suck your cock? Or getting his come off your hairy legs?”

“Somebody help me get this dildo out of my ass,” Erik snarls, “I need a break and a drink before we film the next scene.”

Charles chuckles and leans over to help, sliding the metal out slowly and gently before wiping Erik’s face and then his ass clean with a towel. “There you go, darling. Better?” 

“Much,” Erik answers with a grin. “And I’ll be sure to return the favor when it’s my turn to fuck your luscious little ass, Charles.”

“What is the next scene anyways?” Logan asks, pulling his jeans up before reaching to help drag Erik up off the floor. “The four of us at some government building? Do the four of us fuck before or after we try to stop ‘Mystique’”?

“Don’t know,” Charles answers, his arms going around Erik’s shoulders and pulling the other man towards him for a long, luxurious kiss. “You should ask Emma. She wrote the script.”

They each slip on the plush robe they’re handed before Erik wraps an arm around Charles, placing a soft kiss on the man’s forehead – a gesture Logan finds a little too sickening for his sensibilities. “Don’t care as long as I get to fuck you next.”

“Shut it you two you’re going to make me throw up my lunch,” Logan mutters. “Get out of here before I shove something up both your lovey dovey asses.”

“Oh Logan,” Charles mock-sighs, patting him on the back before walking away, Erik holding his hand. “That was yesterday’s scene, remember?”


End file.
